warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
List of Artifacts and Gadgets
:For a simple, alphabetic list of artifacts, see the artifacts category. :For a discussion of artifacts in general, see the main article. The following artifacts have been gathered by agents. Most are stored within Warehouse 13. Adolphe Chaillet's "Shelby" Bulbs These light bulbs light the Warehouse and never burn out, they were invented 108 years ago. Alessandro Volta's Lab Coat This lab coat temporarily increases biomagnetic attraction, but for every metallic object it attracts and sticks to the wearer, the biomagmetic attraction increases, causing danger over time. Analog Password Cracker This artifact can be used to crack someone's password on a computer. Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks This pair of workout trunks, once belonging to Angelo Siciliano, grants the wearer the ability to manipulate their own density. Apollo 11 Moon Rock This moon rock appears to float or levitate. What it actually does though is never mentioned.Opening credits Artie's Computer System Unknown origin at this time. Has a steampunk style. Artie refers to it in a later episode as potential scrap parts and then threatens it which causes it to instantly work much better. Artifact Sensing Unit This is possibly an artifact, its seen incarnation is of the spinning striped pole of the Univille, South Dakota barbershop. Over the years the town in which the Warehouse is near usually has one of these to aid in safety. AutoVac This vacuum appears to have a mind of its own and can follow instructions. Aztec Bloodstone This stone head exhibits the ability to control anyone who allows their blood to come in contact with it. Babe Ruth's Bat This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. Babylonian Battery This battery was unearthed and lost again in 1952, in Texas. It was implied to possibly be able to fry people. Baylor Dodgeball This dodgeball appears to be very bouncy and gives off an unusual sound when bouncing. It was used for military dexterity and agility training but it multiplies upon contact. It was acquired into the Warehouse after the bludgening deaths of five cadets in 1972. In order to cease its bouncing and multiplying, a person must catch one of the balls. Bell and Howell's Spectroscope Was a hologram projector, but was repurposed by Claudia Donovan into a Hologram Projector. Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod Everybody fixates on "the key" but this lightning rod is much better according to Artie. It was a part of Artie's travelling emergency kit, it boosts the energy level of any device it's attached to. Bloody Mary "Shadows have power." An 'urban legend' that Artie confirms the truth of in 'Duped'. Bruce Lee's Punching Bag This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse. Chameleon Mines Explosive devices that blend into their surroundings. Used by MacPherson as a trap to prevent Artie and Claudia from pursuing him. They are detectable by a smell of fudge. Cavorite An antigravity metal in which H.G. Wells wrote about in her stories. She uses it in an anti-gravity generator. Clark Gable's Grooming Kit Grooming kit owned by Clark Gable between 1921 and 1955. Fingernails grow rapidly with use. Claudia Donovan's Gauntlets Claudia designed these gauntlets to be combined with the DARPA GAK suit. It has the ability to redirect the kinetic energy the suit absorbs. Claudia Donovan's Hologram Projector Made mostly from repurposing Bell and Howell's Spectroscope and stringing together a bunch of Haswells on a Cray XT backbone. It can take two dimensional photographs and convert them into a three dimensional hologram. Claudia Donovan's Supercharged Handcuffs On command, 20,000 volts shoot through these handcuffs to the wearer, only seen used on Artie. Cleopatra's Asp Skin This is a snakeskin from the asp that Queen Cleopatra of Egypt used when she committed suicide. The artifact was retrieved and placed in Warehouse 2 just after Cleopatra's suicide and immediately before the warehouse moved to Rome with the iteration of Warehouse 3. Constantine the Great's Crucifix Nothing is known about this artifact, save that it was acquired during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Dante's Death Mask Dante Alighieri's mask either based on or bases his divine comedy poeam, when triggered produces flames about eight stories tall. DARPA GAK Suit These guys were all about super-sizing soldiers during the Cold War, this suit absorbs all forms of kinetic energy, a soldier takes a hundred rounds to the chest per second and doesn't break stride. Thinner than kevlar, way more resilient. The suit's energy siphoning abilities drain the wearer of all vital fluids causing paralysis in sixty minutes and in men causes impotence. Dimensional Conversion Camera This camera turns people into a black and white 2D version of theirself, and back. Dog Whistle Summons locusts when blown, though it has a warning not to because of the catastrophic damage to nearby farms that will ensue.Breakdown Durational Spectrometer This artifact shows the afterimages of anyone who has been in the room in the last five hours. It gives a clear enough image to lip read but yet still fuzzy reproduction of people, giving them a ghostly look. Easter Island Conch Shell It appears to be a sort of shell, most likely a conch, that allows the user to breathe underwater. Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook These two artifacts are what is called a bifurcated object, meaning that it's got at least two parts and they are each dependant on the other, when this pen is separated from this notebook, readers of the notebook will find that the book gets under their skin, literally. Edward Teller's Micro-Fission Thing This "thing" was not given much discussion, it was only mentioned that it possibly is able to fry people. Egg of Columbus Not much was said, it just was implied to possibly be able to fry people. Electric Stagecoach Not much was said, Artie just used as a mode of transportation in the Warehouse. Eric Marsden's Unreleased Record When coupled with a room heavy with echoes, this record's recording produces a sound that affects the limbic centers of the brain causing the listener to feel a great deal of love, so much so, that the listener goes into a daze. Erik Kluger's Eggshell Bombs These bombs explode at the slightest bit of pressure, extremely fragile and extremely dangerous, they can create explosions comparable to nuclear bombs. Erik Kluger's Implosion Grenades These grenades create implosions, which are like explosions, but in reverse. Escher Vault Goggles Without these goggles, one could get lost forever in this vault, and it is said that one is lost forever in fact. A curious agent who has been lost in there for twenty years, possibly deceased now. Finger Cymbals These tiny cymbals that are worn between two fingers, produce a sonic wave that can kill or knock people out and shatter glass. Damage to people can be lessened if they cover their ears. Freezing Snowglobe This snowglobe, when shaken, releases a "snow" that seems to freeze what it touches. George S. Patton's Steel Military Helmet This helmet is listed as granting mass telepathic communication. Goblet of Severan This artifact was designed by a Roman glass blower in 221 for the emperor Elagabalus, who was incompetent and required this goblet to quiet a room. When a finger runs along the rim of the goblet, a (literally) deafening sonic wave is emitted, causing the listeners to fall into submission. Gorbhet's Radio Not much was said about this item. It was implied to possibly be able to fry people.Burnout H.G. Wells Even a twisted mind can be an artifact. The H.G. Wells, this one was an apprentice for Warehouse 12. H.G. Wells' Compact What this compact does is unsure, but Wells found it necessary to retrieve it back from the Warehouse. H.G. Wells' Locket What this locket does is unsure, but Wells found it necessary to retrieve it back from the Warehouse. H.G. Wells' Ring What this ring does is unsure, but Wells found it necessary to retrieve it back from the Warehouse. Harriet Tubman's Thimble She wore it as she stitched the rags of her fellow slaves. It became imbued with her dream of a better life, causing it to develop properties of light refraction so that people saw an image different of the image of the person wearing the thimble. Harry Houdini's Wallet Acquired November 3rd, 1926. Has the properties of 'charonic transfer', or the ability to conveyed the souls of the dead. Hear Colors This artifact's name was never given, just its "special nature" which is that it grants the user with a form of synaesthesia. It was only mentioned, not shown. Honjo Masamune This sword was forged with millions of layers of steel, each barely an atom thick, so precisely that light is bent when passing through it. It was made 800 years ago while somehow also being from the Edo Period, which was 400 years ago. Ice Flower A 14th century Chinese firework that when lit, causes light pattern that triggers a feedback loop in the optic nerve and mesmerizes the viewer. It lasts for about ten minutes.Implosion Imperceptor Vest Wearer can move fast enough to become imperceptible to the naked eye.Time Will Tell Jack the Ripper's Lantern When lighting into a person's eyesight, the viewer goes into a trance and if the lighting is not removed from them in a special way it is allegedly "lights out" for the viewer.Nevermore Jacob Kurtzberg's Belt Jack "The King" Kirby's density-altering belt also grants the wearer super-strength. Current location is unknown. James Braid's Chair This chair's iron springs absorbed years of powerful hypnotherapy and brain waves, after being ferromagnetized combined with the direct descendant of James Braid's voice, caused people's dreams to come forth. Unlike other artifacts, this one was not stored in the Warehouse, but destroyed by Pete. James MacPherson Even a twisted mind can be an artifact. MacPherson is supposed to be locked for all eternity in Warehouse 13.MacPherson James MacPherson's replication of Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses An improvement on the original, as these glasses do not impede free will. used them to hide objects on a higher spectrum so that only those who had copies of the glasses could see what he wanted hidden. The Jubilee Grand Poker Chip A poker chip that shows the future. Really. Want to bet? Lady Liberty Lighter This lighter Pete finds and lights repeatedly because it doesn't appear to light, but what it does light is the Statue of Liberty's torch.TV Promo Laughter Inducing Bell When rung, listeners will literally laugh themselves to death, causing a cardiac arrest. Leena's Bed and Breakfast's Painting This painting controls a "clingy house" which appears to want to keep its occupants inside, it seems as though this painting was in the original Leena's Bed and Breakfast but due to it becoming an artifact and not being able to be moved, the current Warehouse was theorized to have been built around it, to house it. The painting is of the room it is in, whatever is done to it happens to the room and the same for the room to it. Lenape Tribe's Cloak This cloak allows its wear to become intangible, to pass through solid objects. Somehow, gravity is not taken into effect when wearing this, yet it is because the wearer can still walk... Lenape Tribe's Elements These Lenape Tribe's Elements when wielded, grant god-like powers.Elements Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass This mirror is shown having Pete playing himself in a game of ping-pong, through it. It is can easily be assumed the mirror is the origin of Lewis' famous works of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Lloyd Loar's Mandolin A mandolin with the ability to rob a person of their sanity, though how it's able to do this is as of yet unknown. It was shown in the Whose warehouse is it anyway? ''video blog. It's stored in the Dark Vault. Long Distance Football This football seems to only be used for fun by Artie and Pete, as all it seems to do is, go really far. It either goes all the way around the world, or since it seems to not go in a circle but come right back, goes a long distance, then comes back to where it was thrown. Lucrezia Borgia's Comb The Comb of Lucrezia Borgia was created by an alchemist. It transmits the mindset of Lucrezia Borgia via the crystals and ionized metal of the comb. It also grants the user mind controlling abilities. Marcus Aurelius's Sword This was the sword worn by Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus. It was obtained during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse. Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade The guillotine blade that beheaded Marie Antoinette. As seemingly shown when Pete accidentally dropped it, the blade can emit sonic waves.Magnetism Marionette A puppet that maniacally smiles as Pete looks at it. It is currently stored in the Dark Vault, however it's effects are currently unknown. Mayan Calendar This artifact caused two Warehouse agents to have "their clocks stop." To avoid this from happening again, the question, "Do you have the constant feeling that today is yesterday?" is now asked whenever a potential artifact is around. Miles Davis' First Trumpet Warning: Trumpet hypnotizes large groups. It is currently stored in the Dark Vault. Nero's Lyre Little is known about this artifact. It was acquired during the 3rd iteration of the Warehouse and is the "fiddle" that most people associate with Roman ruler Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, who is said to have played it during the Great Fire of Rome.Syfy Warehouse history page. Nikola Tesla's Stunner Nikola created this as an alternative to bullets, it makes someone fall unconscious, as well as erasing their short term memory. Pandora's Box Stored in Aisle 989-B of the Warehouse. Empty, of course. Painite The Warehouse was built with painite to enforce banishments of the Warehouse, when someone gets banished they get permanently injected with a substance that reacts violently within proximity of painite. If a person injected with this substance enters the Warehouse, the substance reacting with the painite causes their blood to turn acidic and immediately eat through their veins, unless they wear a necklace of crystalline diamonds with a trace of palladium, it neutralizes the substance in their blood. Pearl of Wisdom If used correctly, like when MacPherson used it on Leena, this pearl can be used to control someone's thoughts and movements. When the pearl initially attaches itself, one experiences horrible nightmares. Phasable Ping-Pong Ball Much about this ball is unknown, but it does seem to have the ability to phase unhindered straight through a thick sheet of glass yet bounce as normal against a ping-pong paddle and table. Philo Farnsworth's Communications Device This seemingly two-way communication device is one of the Warehouse Gatherers' handy field tools as they can call back to Artie with at the touch of a button. Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Camera Item 186-A, this artifact was designed to record the image of a tank and then use a projector to project an army of tanks to produce the illusion of being outmatched, but something unexpected happened in that the projections became... ''real. Philo Farnsworth's Three Dimensional Projector Item 186-B, this parcel never made it to the Warehouse, its shipping label was torn so it was stuck in the Univille Post Office for seventy years to be illegal taken home by the Post Office employee, Brenda, to hijack her cable and inadvertently projecting real projections of movies due to microwave and satellite waves interfering with the signal. The Phoenix This medallion allows the wielder to be unharmed by any flame, but it causes several of those nearby to die. For every life the Phoenix saves, others will be lost, but those who have ever touched the Phoenix will not be killed. Prehistoric Plant Pollen This pollen turned a woman into a completely unaware sexually rapacious sleepwalker.Resonance Rasputin's Prayer Rope Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin projects tangible apparitions. The Romanovs needed their enemy to believe that the mad monk cheated death over and over again so they used this prayer rope to resurrect him. Rheticus' Compass Was used in his long lost teleportation experiments. Has a set of rules engraved on the sides of the box and in a secret compartment under the box. If all the rules are not followed precisely, the user will be trapped in space and time until the rule is properly followed. Rheticus' other artifacts Unlike his compass, these artifacts seem to be useless, or so Artie labels them as. Regardless of their apparent uselessness, Pete found a use in them as they helped him find missing instructions for Rheticus' teleportation experiments.Claudia Riverton Maximum Security Prison and Quartz Cross The Riverton Maximum Security Prison was built from indigenous materials, which just so happened to be quartz. Quartz causes hallucinogenic effects, and in this case it caused the viewer to believe someone that they feel who had died because of them was back, and blaming them. Electrical storms increased this artifact's power, but a large quartz cross creates a converse effect of piezoelectricity when correctly placed and cancels out the effect. Salenger Inventory Scanner This scanner was mentioned but never seen, if an artifact is AWOL, this 'SIS' can find it. More information on the SIS can be found in the Manual. Samson's Jawbone This artifact was implied to affect one's density. Currently stored in the Warehouse.Mild Mannered Spine of the Saracen This spinal attaching AI lobster-like mechanical device, attaches itself to any nearby human and increases the human's natural electrical impulses and heightens and redirects it while jacking up the host's adrenaline and testosterone. Sticky String As with most sticky string, this is in a spray canister, but unlike most sticky string this appears to be extremely sticky. It kind of smells like chicken and appears to have a mind of its own. Studio 54 Disco Ball A disco ball that seems to try to keep Disco alive.Duped Sylvia Plath's Typewriter This artifact is stored in the Dark Vault and has a circle below it indicating where you should not stand or it can reach out and affect you. Object drains nearby person(s) of energy and will to live.Breakdown Thomas Edison's Free Fuel Mode of Transport This mode of transport, requires two humans to touch its handrail to power its systems, it was built by Thomas Edison to prove to Ford it could be done, but Ford turned it down because oil damaged his engines quick and thus was profitable. Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses When these get put on, the wearer never wants to take them off, Timothy Leary experimented with a lot of different ways to see beyond what our brains are capable of seeing. Training Flight 22 This was found in the Bermuda Triangle, but it keeps trying to take it back. A possible reference for Flight 19. The plane has multiple bumps and tear marks all over it giving the impression that the Triangle literally tries to take back the artifact. Tuning Fork This tuning fork repairs deafness, causing the person this artifact is used upon to regain their hearing. There appears to be a safety measure involved when used that requires the person to have their eyes closed when it is used upon. This artifact is a part of Artie's travelling emergency kit. Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose Called his, "Snot Pocket" by Claudia Donovan, is currently snagged, bagged, and tagged in the Warehouse. Ulysses S. Grant's Statue This artifact's purpose is unknown. It is stored in the same area that Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass was stored prior to being moved to the Dark Vault and can be seen behind Pete's image while he is playing ping pong with himself. Unknown Rocking Chair A rocking chair stored near the Honjo Masamune that rocks even when no one is sitting in it.Implosion Venus de Milo's Arms The arms of a famous armless statue.Regrets William Shakespear's Chair from the Globe Theatre The chair that Shakespear sat in at the Globe Theatre. It's supernatural abilities are currently unknown. It's stored in the Dark Vault.SyFy Video blogs Wish Granting Kettle This kettle grants wishes, but for any impossible wish all it does is produce a ferret. No one knows why a ferret though.Pilot References *